1. Field
This disclosure relates to compound tools with screwdriver attachments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telephone linemen have long employed impact termination tools for installing and terminating electrical conductors at terminal blocks of telecom equipment installations. These tools are commonly referred to as punch down tools. Punch down tools have a stiff, strong handle to which a blade is attached. Blades are typically double-ended, and the handle has a longitudinal bore in a forward end into which a blade drops. The handle and blades mate so that the blade will stay in place during use. The blades have a tip which conforms with the shape of the terminals on the terminal block. Some blades include a cutting edge so that the wire is simultaneously inserted and trimmed.
To use the punch down tool, a wire is inserted in between the two metal blades on a punch down block and the punch down tool is pressed down on top of the wire and the two blades on the punch down block. Many punch down tools have a spring-loaded impact mechanism which delivers a measured impact blow to the termination blade when the operator applies longitudinal pressure on the handle. This requires a bit of pressure until with an audible snap the wire is stripped and contact made as it is pushed down between the two punch down block blades.
There are two common types of blocks—66 blocks and 110 blocks, and each requires different types of blades. Bix and Krone blocks and blades are also common. Some punch down tools have the blade fixed in the punch down tool, whereas others have a standard-form cavity for use with standard-form blades. Blades are often double-ended, with one end 66 style and the other 110 style. Thus, the standard cavity is typically double-depth to allow for double-ended blades. Most modern punch down tools have a hollow interior on the butt end of the tool to allow storage of another blade. This storage space can be utilized to store both 66 style and 110 style blades.
Because a punch down tool is required for almost any well-equipped telephone lineman or network technician, a variety of punch down tools have become available. To improve efficiency and reduce service overhead, it is generally desirable to integrate as many functions as possible in a given piece of service equipment. Thus, in one variation (e.g., the Harris D914), the punch down tool can be used with a screwdriver adapter in place of a blade so that the punch down tool can be used as a screwdriver. In order to accommodate the rotational (torque) function of driving a screw, the punch down tool and the screwdriver adapters are specially designed to mate together while allowing the handle to continue to be useful as a punch down tool. Also available from Fluke Networks is the Model 10051-300, a ¼″ square driver hex bit adapter which allows a Harris D914 punch down tool to be used with ¼″ square drive sockets. The Harris D914 has become so popular that other manufacturers (e.g., Fluke Networks) sell compatible tools with the same model designation.
Despite the clear advantages of providing a punch down tool with multiple capabilities, there have been virtually no improvements in about fifteen years. This is not due to a lack of market for punch down tools, absence of technology, or limits on materials. Rather, it is has been due to a lack of creativity on the part of tool designers.
In all of the drawings, a forward end or direction is to the left and the rearward end or direction is to the right.